


Potions,Poisons and Antidotes

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione stepped out of the International Portkey Terminal in London right behind Severus Snape. It was good to be home after 3 months of training to be an Unspeakable. She had been through a lot in the last year.

First half way through seventh year Draco and a handful of Slytherin’s had gone to Dumbledore asking for sanctuary. Apparently with their parents either dead or in Azkaban they felt it safe to turn to the old wizard for help. Much to everyone’s surprise the Order suddenly had Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vince, and Greg in their ranks. It took more than a little getting used to on all sides. Eventually, after a small amount of bloodshed from fistfights, the new group became accustomed to each other.

Secondly, the war ended rather abruptly a week before graduation. Vince Crabbe had come into the room of requirement during a training session and announced that his older brother had let it slip that there was to be an attack in Hogsmead that Saturday. The order had setup an ambush for the Deatheaters and got lucky when Voldemort himself led the attack. Harry and Neville had been standing back to back shooting hexes and curses in every direction when Voldemort had challenged Harry. Without hesitation both Harry and Neville shot a bolt of green light. Both bolts hit before the evil wizard was finished with his monologue. When the light faded Voldemort lay dead and the rest of the Deatheaters were unconscious. It was a simple matter to round them up and hand them to the authorities. 

The last surprise came the day of graduation. After the ceremony Dumbledore had invited Hermione and her parents to his office. When they arrived Snape was already waiting for them. He explained to them that he was an Unspeakable for the ministry and he wanted to recruit Hermione. She would have to go through the full field training program for three months and then become part of his research team. She would specialize in potions. She would apprentice with him for her Potions Master program. She accepted on the spot.

Now here she was after an even more grueling training program than most muggle military personnel went through. She followed her mentor as the crowds seemed to part for them. She didn’t realize the aura the two of them gave off. Snape was still imposing with his black muggle jeans and black button down shirt and his hair tied back with a scowl on his face. She strode next to him her head up and her eyes alert. She had dressed in the same manner with her hair pulled back in a tight French braid. The pair looked unapproachable and slightly dangerous as their black boots stuck the same rhythm on the tiled floor making hard to distinguish that it was two sets of steps instead of one. 

The pair stepped out of the door into the busy crowd and immediately saw the familiar white blond hair of Draco Malfoy. He was casually leaning against a black muggle convertible automobile with his arms crossed. He had on dark blue dress slacks and a dark blue silk tee. They changed course slightly to meet him. Giving them a bright smile Draco said, “Good to see you both.” He shook Snape’s hand and turned that mega watt smile on Hermione and gave her a quick hug. “Let’s go, it wouldn’t do to keep the Minister waiting.” Draco said in a serious tone as he walked around to the driver door.

Snape opened the passenger door and guided Hermione into the back seat with a hand on her elbow. He then sat in the front seat and turned to Draco “Why would the minister want to see us? We had planned on meeting everyone at headquarters.”

Draco didn’t take his eyes off the road as he drove through the traffic. “While you were gone the former Minister for Magic was ejected from office and new one was voted in. The new minister thinks that it would be a good thing to bring you up to date on the latest news. We knew that several Deatheaters were never caught because they were not in Hogsmead at the time of the final battle. Well let’s just say that they have been busy while you were gone.”

“I have often said that training without interference from the outside world had definite drawbacks. I take it the former minister refused to acknowledge the threat yet again and the populace threw him out? Who’s the new minister?” Snape asked. 

“I’m not allowed to say just yet. You will be pleasantly surprised.” Draco smirked and glanced at Hermione in the rearview mirror. She seemed to be more relaxed than he could remember her being in the past. She was tanned and her body seemed a little more defined. 

She returned his look in the mirror and asked, “Where are we going Draco?”

“Malfoy Manor. By the way, your parents are meeting us there.” He noticed her smile at that. Would she be surprised that her parents had started to use their floo connection more? It was not unusual for Jane Granger to floo call Molly or to see them shopping in Diagon Alley. The two were becoming fast friends. Ginny called it a symptom of “empty nest syndrome”.

As they reached a deserted stretch of highway outside of London Draco said, “Hold on.” Suddenly the occupants of the car felt a familiar tug behind the navel and the entire car apparated to just out side the manor gates. From the back seat Hermione said, “Show off”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the car came a smooth halt out front of the enormous mansion Hermione couldn’t help but be impressed at the obvious display of wealth. “You’ve done a very good job of restoring the Manor. It’s much more inviting than in the past.” Snape drawled as he got out and turned to help the witch out.

“Thank you, I thought it was about time to live somewhere bright and cheerful.” Draco said solemnly. When is parents had managed the mansion it had seemed gloomy and sad, elegant but not at all inviting.

As Hermione walked around the car to the front door she noticed the license plates on the car. It read SEEKER and had a Chudley Cannons frame. Stopping she asked, “Are you playing for the Cannons this year?” glancing between Draco and the plate.

“No this is Potters’. I do however own and manage the Cannons.” He said with a smirk. “I was just giving it a go to see if I wanted one. I like the way this one handles but I want a more roadster design I think.”

Severus nodded, “Ever the Malfoy. It would have to be faster, more eye-catching and more expensive than anyone else’s.” he teased. Draco did have a solid dash of Malfoy flair. Probably always would. 

“You’re next going to tell me that the Harley you parked in my garage before you left isn’t yours?” Draco responded with a sneer. There was nothing worse than a wizard in the throes of a mid-life crisis.

“If you boys are done discussing toys I think we have a Minister to meet.” Hermione interrupted dryly. ‘A Harley, as in motorcycle?!! Just when you think you knew someone’ the witch thought shaking her head. Trying to picture Snape in biker leathers and shuddering.

With a laugh the trio climbed the steps to front door. They were greeted by a small house-elf. “The guests are in the library sir.” He informed Draco. His crisp white tea towel had the Malfoy family crest on it making it look more like some medieval tabard. “Thank you, Knobby.” Draco said as he led them to a set of double doors.

Opening the doors he stepped to the side and allowed the other two to enter the room first. The room itself was two stories tall and had a balcony around the second floor. The walls were lined on both floors with books except for the wall directly across from the door which was floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a formal rose garden. Stretched from one balcony to the next was a banner that read, “Congratulations Arthur and Welcome Home Hermione and Severus.”  
The room was full of old friends shouting welcome home. Hermione saw the entire Weasley clan and Harry. Hermione’s parents were standing with Molly and Arthur. Most of the Order was in attendance even Remus and Tonks. Several professors were there including Dumbledore and Minerva. Smiling she made her way to her parents and gave them a hug. “I’ve missed you Mum.” She said.

“We’ve missed you too Pumpkin,” her Mum replied. The next two hours were spent in a haze of catching up with everyone. There was plenty of food, drinks, and conversation. Dumbledore and Minerva were retiring together and Professor Flitwick was to be the new Headmaster. 

Harry and Ron were playing on the Cannons along with Vince and Greg. Harry was of course seeker and Ron keeper with Gregg and Vince as beaters. Amazingly, Ginny had sat her NEWTS early, passed with flying colors, and was now the new chaser for the team. Grimmauld place had become the home to most of the Quidditch team. Harry felt the more the merrier and opened his home to not only his best friends but to his teammates when they were in London. This was less time than you would think during the season.  
As the night wound down and people began to leave the party Hermione found herself in the library with only Draco, Snape, Harry, Dumbledore and Arthur. As they sat on the comfortable couches in front of the fireplace Knobby brought in tea. Arthur looked around at everyone’s faces and said, “It’s time to bring you up to date. As everyone knows not all the Deatheaters were caught in Hogsmead. The few that are left have gone into hiding and are conducting terror raids. The most noticeable being the poison gas bombing in Diagon Alley three weeks ago. The Minister assured everyone there was nothing to worry about as only a few people were treated and released from St. Mungo’s with little to no apparent side effects. Unfortunately, those were his same words about Voldemort and everyone knew how that turned out. The population demanded a new Minister. We know that the poison gas incident was test run of sorts. We have reason to believe that the next strike will be bigger and much more lethal.”

Everyone took in his words in silence. To Hermione it seemed life after Hogwarts would be busy indeed. Potions, poisons, and antidotes were the main focus of her new job. Turning to look at Snape she could see he was in deep thought. 

“Do we know who is brewing for them?” Snape said quietly. It still seemed to echo in the huge room. 

“Theo Nott” answered Draco. Hermione saw the slight twitch next to Snape’s eye. Nott was bad news. He had no remorse and no limits. “It will get ugly really quickly with him in the works.” Draco warned.

After a short discussion on where the next likely attack would be the group broke up for some much needed rest. “Your old room is ready at HQ if you want to crash there.” Harry offered Hermione.

“There are also about a million rooms here if you need one.” Draco quipped while giving the pair a cheeky grin. He offered partly because he was a good host but also because the witch had caught his attention. He had always been attracted to her but was never able to act on it. 

“I had planned on HQ because it’s close to the ministry. I have a week off before I report to work. I had hoped to find an apartment in that time.” Hermione answered. “Thank you for the offer Draco.”

“You are welcome here anytime. Could I tempt you into having lunch with me tomorrow?” the blonde wizard asked casually. He could see Potter standing behind Hermione rolling his eyes and mouthing “Smooth Malfoy” in his direction. 

“That sounds lovely. I have several errands in Diagon Alley but I should be done by 12:30.” the witch responded. She and Harry were the last to step through the floo. 

The big old house suddenly seemed lonely. Draco could understand why Potter invited so many people to stay at HQ. He was tired of solitude. Maybe it was time to fill his home and life with companionship. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about this. 

Turning around Draco went out of the French doors to the garden for a little walk. He had gotten a kick out of being voted ‘Most Eligible Bachelor’ by “Witch’s Weekly”. It was fun sport between himself, Potter, Blaise and Weasley to see who could attract the most beautiful women. Was he ready to give that up? And more so, WHY was he ready to give it up? 

His wanderings brought him to the guest cottage behind the manor. It looked dark and lonely or maybe he was projecting his own feelings on to it. That was when the idea struck him. SHE could have his guest cottage. No need to rent an apartment. It solved her problem and his too. With her here on the grounds he would have the company he wanted and they would each still have privacy. Smirking to himself he turned back to the manor to plan how he would approach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Hermione was tired and discouraged and her feet hurt. She walked thru the door at HQ just in time to get ready for her lunch with Draco. She had looked at every apartment that was for rent in Diagon Alley and every one of them was way too small. And most of the landlords did not want her to have a small lab in the building. They said it was too dangerous. Who did they think she was, Neville Longbottom? She plodded up the stairs to her room and took a long hot shower. 

Draco woke up early that morning and decided to stack the odds in his favor. He sent two house elves out to the guest house and had them start getting it ready for Hermione. He went to a room at the back of the first floor and with a swish of his wand he emptied the room. Walking around the room slowly he chose the right placement for all of the potions equipment he planned to fill the room with. With a flick of his wand the smaller potions lab in the main house emptied and reformed in the room. Smirking to himself he moved on to another room. 

The guest house had a small library off the sitting room. He looked at all the books lining the walls and magically removed about half the texts. He replaced them with rare and ancient books from his formal library. He made sure there were plenty of potions texts and a scattering of other subjects. Deciding that his job was almost complete he moved on to the master suite upstairs.

 

This room had a more male influence so he called on the house elf that had attended his mother when she was alive. He explained to Ivy that he wanted it decorated to suit a more feminine personality. Smiling she changed all the colors from dark jewel tones to lighter pastel shades. Now the thick carpet was a dusky grey and the walls were a pale silvery green. The huge four poster bed now had a thick comforter in the same green. The riot of pillows on the bed was grey, green and deep purple. Nodding his approval Draco headed back to his rooms in the main house to get ready. 

When Hermione came down later Harry was waiting for her. He suggested they go into the study to wait for Malfoy and have some tea while she told him about her morning. 

“Nothing was large enough or allowed a small lab.” She told her best friend. “I’ll just have to keep looking.”

“What’s so bad about staying here? Ginny and I would love to have you. I even have a lab already in place.” Harry asked.

“You already have a very full house and eventually you and Ginny are going to want more time and space to yourselves. I know someday you want to start a family. You know my job is going to force me to come and go at all hours. I really think it would be better if I had my own place.” the witch explained.

“I’ve already been told that you can’t discuss your job much. But how does experimental potions have you coming and going at all hours? I know you work for the ministry but which department?” he said looking at her thoughtfully.

“I work in the Dept. of Mysteries. Snape will be my direct supervisor.” She hedged. There maybe that was vague enough to throw him off. 

Harry gave her a knowing look. “Does he still work for the same department he did during the war?”

Hermione was shocked. She was too well trained to show it. Her face never changed as she looked him the eye, “Yes.” How long had Harry known? Was he going to go all protective and have a fit about her career choice? She hoped not. 

“You do know there will be field work as well as research? It’s a very demanding field.” Harry knew Snape was an Unspeakable. It had been explained to him during the war when he had pushed Dumbledore about why he trusted the spy so much. That bit of information had explained a lot about his Professor.

Hermione snorted, “I’m aware of my job description.” Here it comes he’s going to blow his top.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you are. I guess you are right I would worry every time you came and went.” he said. 

“Thank you for understanding. I don’t have to tell you to keep this between us. You of all people can keep a secret.” She smiled at him over her teacup. 

The floo chose that moment to turn green. “Ok to come through?” came Draco’s voice from the fireplace.

“Sure” came the reply from both of the room occupants. They immediately burst into giggles. The tension was broken and they were back to being best buddies much to Hermione’s relief.

Draco stepped into the room to the sound of laughter. Looking around he saw Harry sitting in one of the matching armchairs in front of the fire and his date in the other. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders in a soft cloud of curls. She had on a pale blue scoop neck cotton top and a pair of muggle blue jeans with trainers. Her eyes were bright with laughter and she was smiling. He thought maybe his heart melted a little. She looked very different from the Snape clone he picked up the day before at the airport. She was less scary and much more approachable. 

Hermione saw him step into the room and her breath caught. Had he been this handsome in school? No. He hadn’t looked so relaxed and happy before. He was all scowls and sharp remarks until the war ended. He had on a silver button down shirt tucked into a black pair of muggle jeans and black loafers. His friendship with the Gryffindor’s had definitely had an influence on his wardrobe, a decidedly muggle influence. 

“Good afternoon Harry” he said as he turned again to his one time rival and held out his hand for a shake. Unlike that fateful day so long ago Harry took his hand in a hearty shake.

“Good afternoon. Great party last night, thank you for inviting us.” The dark haired wizard replied. 

“My pleasure” Draco said. He turned to the witch. “Are you ready? I thought a light lunch and walk might be nice.”

Hermione decided she was going to get her workout today just from all the walking. “Lunch would be lovely”, she replied. 

They stepped out the front doors and Draco put his arm around her and apparated the two of them away. Harry stood at the door for a moment and thought ‘Look out Malfoy she can take care of herself.’ before turning back inside. 

The bistro was a small one with tables outside in the sunshine overlooking a large park. The couple chose a table off to one side and out of the way. “How did the apartment search go?” Draco asked as they waited for their waiter. 

“Not so well I’m afraid. Most of the places were too small. Maybe tomorrow I’ll try a few closer to the ministry.” She said as she looked over the menu. 

Draco changed the topic of conversation and they had an enjoyable lunch. Neither could remember exactly what they talked about for the two hours they sat there but it didn’t really matter. They crossed the street hand in hand to stroll through the park and passed a stand with a booklet of apartment for rent. He got one and they sat under a tree close together to look it over. The sneaky wizard was getting a good idea of how much she wanted to spend and how much space she wanted. After looking from cover to cover he said, “Why not just stay with Potter?”

“Because I want to come and go as I please without disturbing other people. Harry and Ginny will eventually want the house to themselves in any event.” Hermione was sick of apartment hunting.

“I think I know of a space available that might just be what you are looking for. Shall we see about it?” he said as he held out his hand. 

“Ok last one for today. I have several days until I have to be at work and I want to enjoy them. Something tells me your Godfather will be a slave driver.” She said with a smile while taking his hand. 

Draco looked around and made sure no one was watching and apparated them away. They landed in the sitting room of the guest house. It was spacious without being huge. There was large fireplace with a pair of chairs on both sides and a couch facing it.   
The room had double glass doors that led to a courtyard with a wrought iron bistro table and two chairs. It was very tasteful without being over- done and had lots of light coming in from the many windows. 

Hermione looked around “Where are we?” She loved this room, it was perfect. She headed toward a door that looked like it would go into the rest of the apartment. Draco just followed her without answering. 

It was the entry way. The front door was to the left with a place to hang cloaks and large mirror with a small table and one chair. A staircase led to another floor. To the right was short hall with 4 doors. The first door opened to a dinning room large enough to seat 8 people. It was done in burgundy and deep green. The table had a fresh flower centerpiece and two crystal candlesticks. Closing that door they moved on to the next.

Draco followed behind to hide the smirk on his face. The next two rooms would cinch the deal. This room made the witch catch her breath, a library and study. She walked to the nearest book case and scanned the titles she could see with out climbing the rolling ladder. She was in heaven there were some very rare books mixed in here, potions, spells, transfiguration just to name a few topics. She turned to her companion “This is fantastic.” 

“I thought so. Wait till you see the rest.” He said as he turned to go into the hall again. He led her to the last door at the end and opened it with a flourish. She stepped past him into a room that ran the whole back of the house with windows all along the back wall.   
But what go her attention was that it was a potions lab, a fully equipped potions lab. 

Turning to Draco she said,” OK what gives? Where are we and who owns this?” this was too good to be true, he was up to something. 

With his trademark smirk he crossed the room and stopped right in front of her. “We are on the Malfoy estate and I own this. Now, before you say anything please see the rest of the cottage.” He took her hand and led her out of the room. They returned down the hall and took the stairs to the second floor. There was a small bedroom and a small bath across the hall. 

The last door opened to reveal the master suite. Hermione let go of Draco’s hand and walked in looking like a kid in a candy store. “It’s heavenly.” she breathed. Turning to look at the wizard she raised one eyebrow in a questioning sort of way. 

“It’s a business arrangement. The guest house is going to waste and you need a place to rent. It’s separate from the main house so you and guests can come and go as you please. I’m going to charge the same price as several of the ones you looked at today. It does come with a house elf, her name is Ivy.” he explained. He held his breath waiting for her answer. 

She didn’t know what to say, he had obviously thought this through. It was perfect. It would mean they were close together, was that so bad? No it wasn’t. She would be paying her own way and not sponging. Why not?

“I’ll take it. Thank you Draco.” She replied as she crossed small space between them to lean up and kiss his cheek. 

Draco let out the breath he had been holding as she crossed the room. Only to lose all air again as she leaned in to kiss him. He felt her hand on his shoulder for balance and the brush of her breast against his chest. But it was her soft lips on his cheek that made him feel as if there were no air in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione moved in that afternoon. She and Draco flooed to Harry’s to gather her things. Draco sat in the library with Harry while she packed. “What are you up to Draco? I know you too well, don’t hurt her.” Harry advised in a friendly tone.

“I don’t plan on hurting her. Honestly I’m not sure how I feel except that I miss her when she’s not around. What, no threat of retribution if I break her heart?” he replied looking the other wizard in the eye. He expected Harry to at least have the ‘big brother talk’ with him.

The green eyed wizard just smiled and replied, “No need for that mate, she can do that herself. You forget that she has been trained by none other than Snape himself. I wouldn’t want to cross wands with her.”

“Don’t I know it? She was pretty scary in that last battle. Do you think she is part of Snape’s team? He’s not saying much about her.” Draco was worried that if she was following in his godfather’s footsteps she would be part of the team to stop the rest of the Deatheaters. 

“I don’t know for sure. She’s just not answering any specific questions. I’m not pushing her and I strongly advise you not to either. Those canaries she hexed Ron with lasted three days.” Harry looked pained as he remembered his best mate miserable. He had pushed for answers the day before she left for training and she made her displeasure known in the form of an enraged swarm of canary’s chasing him for days.

Draco winced, “I remember that, ouch. Speaking of Ron, we have our first Quidditch practice a week from Monday. The press is already calling us Hogwarts Hero’s.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

When Hermione came in an hour later they were deep into a discussion on the game and strategies. Clearing her throat she said. “I’m leaving now. Will the wards let me in at the cottage?”

The two wizards glanced at her. “Yes, I reset them this morning.” Draco replied standing. “We will have to continue this chat later. How about tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Sounds good to me” Harry replied. “Floo if you need anything ‘Mione.” 

The pair apparated to the sitting room in the cottage. “I’ll leave you to settle in.” he said. He didn’t want to push her to hard. 

“Thank you again Draco.” she replied as she walked him to front door. After closing it behind him she heard a rustle behind her. She spun around quickly to find a small house-elf with big blue eyes staring up at her. “I is Ivy Miss. If I can be helping please just call my name.” the little elf bowed. 

“Thank you Ivy. I am about to settle into my new rooms.” The witch replied. This elf seemed so different from Dobby. Much more calm and reminiscent of Yoda from that muggle movie. “You may accompany me if you would like.” The witch said kindly. 

In a moment they were in Hermione’s new room. She had sent her trunks ahead and now they were no where in sight. “Ivy, do you know where my trunks ended  
up?” She asked as she looked around. 

“Yes Miss, I has already unpacked them and sent them to storage.” The little creature walked over to the large wardrobe and opened the door to show all of Hermione’s thing neatly hanging there. She then gestured to a large chest of drawers to indicate the rest of her belongings. 

“Thank you Ivy. You have done a wonderful job. How long have you been with the Malfoy’s?” Hermione wanted to get to know the little elf if they were going to be living in the same cottage. 

Smiling proudly Ivy answered, “I was Lady Narcissa’s elf from the time she was born. It is good to have a Lady in the house again.” The little elf was used to saying her mind. Narcissa had always treated her as a companion and not a servant.

Hermione was happy this elf was not as subservient as some of her species tended to be. She was distracted by the tap of an owl on her window. Who could be owling her already?

Ivy suddenly appeared at the window and allowed the owl in. It hooted once as if to say thank you and landed next to Hermione on a side table. Taking the note from it she recognized Draco’s elegant script.

Hermione,

Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening? 

Draco

Turning the note over she touched her wand to the parchment and the word yes appeared. She gave the note back to the owl and it took off out the window. “Hmm I wonder what I should wear tonight?” she mused aloud. 

Ivy winked out of existence for less than 2 minutes and suddenly reappeared smiling. “Yes, this one will do nicely. I is happy to have another Lady to do for.” The little elf said as she walked into the bathroom to drawl a bath in the large marble tub. Hermione saw she had laid out her “little black dress”. Hmmm good choice just dressy enough without being over the top. 

Two hours and lots of pampering later Hermione barely recognized herself in the mirror. The little elf had insisted on helping with her hair and makeup. She had to admit that Ivy had done a wonderful job. As she was putting some perfume behind her ears Ivy popped into the room. “Master is waiting downstairs Miss.”

Thanking her, the witch proceeded downstairs. At the top of the steps she could see Draco waiting near the front door. Merlin he was gorgeous. He had on a black Armani suit with an emerald green tie. As she took the first step he turned around to watch her come down. 

Draco had been straightening his tie in the mirror by the door when he saw one delicate foot on the steps behind him. He turned to see a goddess walking down toward him. Hermione had on a black dress with thin straps over her shoulders that hugged her body in all the right places and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up with a cascade of curls handing down her back.

As she reached the bottom he took her dressy cloak off the hook and put it around her shoulders. “Are we ready?” he asked as his hands lingered on her shoulders. 

Ready, oh yea she was ready. Oh, he meant dinner. “Lead the way.” She replied with a smile. His hands slid from her shoulders down her arms and pulled her to his chest as he apparated them both to a little restaurant over looking the canals in Venice.

Smiling with delight she recognized the area as one her parents loved to vacation in when she was young. Her mother was from this area and the restaurant Draco had chosen was one she knew well. 

After being shown to their table the waiter took their wine order and disappeared to the kitchens. Hermione gave the menu a cursory once over and closed it. Draco misinterpreted that to mean she couldn’t read Italian.

The waiter returned with their wine and asked what they would like. Before Draco could say anything Hermione answered in fluent Italian, “I’ll have my usual Tony.”

As Draco’s jaw hit the table from shock the waiter answered “I thought as much. Luigi will be out to see you in a moment. And for you Sir?”

Draco gave his order to the waiter while looking at his date. She was one surprise after another, he liked that. He had just reached out to cover her hand with his own when a deep voice boomed across the room, “Where is my niece? She comes to my restaurant and does not even come into the kitchens to greet me.” Hermione jumped up and walked across the room to meet the large man halfway. He was at least six feet tall and built like a wrestler with curly black hair and a black mustache. He was dressed in chef’s whites and scooped her up in a huge bear hug that lifted her inches off the floor. Laughing she pulled him to the table to meet Draco. Who by this time had stood up and gotten over most of the shock. This had always seemed such a quiet little restaurant how was he supposed to seduce her if they never got away from all these distractions?

“Uncle Luigi this is my very good friend Draco. Draco this is my honorary Uncle Luigi. He and my mother grew up here and were close friends.” Draco stuck his out to shake and instead found himself hugged much the same as the witch had been. After exchanging a few words the large man went back to his kitchen but not before telling the couple to take a gondola ride after dinner. 

The food was perfect and they spent the next hour telling each other about how they each found the restaurant. Before they realized it they had pushed their chairs closer together and were holding hands looking out the window at the canals by moonlight. “Maybe Uncle Luigi has the right idea about that gondola ride.” Draco whispered in her ear. He could feel the shiver that went through her body at the feel of his warm breath on her ear. He could smell the perfume that she wore and decided it was jasmine. 

Turning so that their lips were less than an inch apart she said, “I’ve never known him to be wrong.” She closed her eyes as he leaned that little bit to softly kiss her. She felt herself melting into the kiss and Draco took that as a sign to slowly push his tongue into her mouth. As his warm tongue slowly stroked hers she let out a little moan. He broke the kiss saying “Come on love.” and led her to the line of gondolas waiting for hire. They settled into the pillows that lined the sitting area and snuggled close as Venice slid by them. They returned to the kiss they began in the restaurant and all else was forgotten as they got lost in each others kisses and caresses. The gondola came to a stop at the restaurant again. As they broke apart they noticed the gondola driver smiling at them and they broke into embarrassed laughter. Hermione felt as if she were child caught kissing in the third floor hall for the first time and blushed. 

After Draco and paid the gondolier he turned to her trying to come up with a way to say that he wanted her to spend the night with him without sounding lecherous. She grabbed his hand and he felt her apparate them both away. He was surprised when they landed in her bedroom. So much for that problem. She was just full of surprises. 

“I hope this is alright with you.” she said realizing that she may have taken for granted his intentions. She found she could not look him in the eye as she waited for his answer. 

Smirking he put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. When he had captured her amber eyes he slowly leaned down and kissed her. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She slid his jacket off his shoulders and laid it over the chair. Her hands next began to loosen his tie and tossed it over her shoulder with a smirk. He smiled as he watched it sail across the room to land in heap. 

He pulled his wand from his pocket and gave a swish and flick causing both of their clothes neatly landed on the chair. Hermione giggled, “You’ll have to teach me that one.”

“Later.” he growled as he crashed his lips against hers and pulled her onto the bed with him. His tongue searched her mouth as his hands slid down her sides. His thumbs just grazed the sides of her round breasts on the way to her waist. He felt the instant hardening of her nipples against his chest. It felt as if all the blood in his body had pooled in his groin along with every nerve ending. He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulders as his hand began to change direction up her stomach to her ribs. 

Gods, what he was doing to her. She felt as if she were on fire. His warm hands moved up her body to rest on her breasts and gently massage them rolling her firm peaks between his fingers. She felt a deep moan escape her kiss swollen lips as her back arched up into his hands. She saw stars as his lips and tongue brushed across her nipples. Her hands buried themselves in his white blonde hair.

He gently maneuvered the witch to the bed and laid her down.Draco lowered his body over hers and her legs parted for him. He settled himself so that his erect cock was resting against her warm wet folds. Black dots exploded over his eyes as she rocked slightly against his already straining member. He adjusted his hips to bring himself to her entrance. He slid just the head in and rocked slightly. Gods she was so tight.

Hermione was ready scream from the teasing motions he made just inside her channel. She thrust her hips forward just as he started to rock into her and caused him to half bury himself in her core. 

Draco forgot to breathe as he was suddenly thrust into her. Instinctively he deepened his thrust until he was buried as deep as he could go. He felt his balls brush against her shapely ass and knew he wouldn’t last long. He, Draco Bloody Malfoy King of the All-nighter was not going last long. He stepped up attention on her breasts sucking and licking and smiled when he heard her moan again. He turned his attention to her clit and brushed his fingers over the bundle of nerves that sent shocks through her body. 

Hermione yelled his name, “Draco” as she felt her muscles tighten. She teetered on the edge for just one second until his finger brushed “that” spot again. She felt herself shudder as her orgasm broke over both of them taking him with her. She heard him grunt as his head rested in the crook of her neck. He rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms. “Rest love we have all night.” He whispered. They both fell asleep. 

They both woke with a jolt as a cell phone rang in the room. Hermione was sitting up in flash, “Accio Phone” she said. The phone sailed from across the room where they had tossed it earlier. 

Draco said “Tempus” and red numbers showed 4:30 am. “Let it ring you have a week off” he grumbled as she flipped open the phone. 

“Yes” the witch growled. Her eyes flew open and she stiffened, “when…….where……give me 5minutes.” Slamming the phone shut she turned to Draco. I’m sorry darling I have to go. That was Severus I’m needed at the lab.” She bolted to a standing position and ran for her wardrobe. She quickly dressed in jeans and a tee shirt then threw on her trainers. Running back to the bed she gave him a tonsil cleaning kiss and turned for the door. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” she promised as she apparated out of the room.

“Well, that was quick.” Sighing Draco lay back down with her pillow in his arms. He could still smell her perfume on the pillow case. As his eyes closed he wondered if she was indeed part of the Unspeakables he knew his godfather to a leader for. 

Hermione apparated to Severus’ side. She immediately recognized the house that was totally engulfed in flames. She turned to her mentor, “Neville, Luna?” she breathed. Her heart beat like a drum. 

“They are at St. Mungo’s. Someone broke the wards and brought them outside and tortured them into unconsciousness then set fire to the house.” Snape said. 

“Crucio?” Hermione asked. Her training was kicking in with Snape’s dispassionate rendition of events. This was a case to be solved. Professionalism would solve the case not hot headed decisions. She could think of her friends later right now she had to do her job.

Snape was pleased as he saw her training kick in. This was a very hard test of her skills. He knew it was hard for her to put aside her feelings and concentrate on the facts. “Yes, but we don’t know how long it went on. Time will tell. There were at least three sets of prints that had on shoes. Two sets without, probably the victims. We have found three magical signatures. One was definitely Nott.”

“None from the victims? They are both very well trained in defense it is hard to believe that they never fired a spell.” The witch was suspicious. “That means it was someone they trusted enough to maybe question their presence rather than immediately hex them.” She cast the spell to see the signatures in the area. One seemed familiar but she could not place it. “Which one is Nott’s?”

Very good, she cast the spell herself and did not take my word for it Snape thought. “The red one.” His protégé was living up to his expectations. 

“The blue one is familiar but I can’t place it.” She said with a sigh. Thinking hard she remembered seeing it at the final battle so it had to be someone who apparated away before the Dark Lord fell. “Who apparated away before the Dark Lord fell?” I know I saw it then.”

“We can check the records at the ministry and see if they have any knowledge. Come on there is little else we can do here. Leave it to Moody and his team.” Severus said as he apparated to the ministry. Hermione followed.

In Hermione’s bedroom Ivy woke Draco. “Master is time to go to work. Master must get up now.”

Groaning he rolled over and opened one eye. “Thank you Ivy.” Draco gathered his clothes and apparated to his room in the main house. Half an hour later he was ready to face the office. He really played a small part in the day to day running of Malfoy Industries. That was the Vice Presidents job. Blaise was his best friend and vice president of his company. He was also his most trusted confidant.

He apparated to his office. As he sat in his chair there was a knock on his door. “Come in Blaise.” he called out. The door opened to reveal the tall dark skinned wizard. He was dressed in casual tan pants and a green polo shirt. He gracefully sat in chair across from Draco and with a waive of his hand two cups of tea appeared. “Ok spill it. Why do you have that goofy grin on your face? You look like a Hufflepuff.”

“Blaise my friend, I think I’m in love. Or at least very deep lust."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaise stared at his best friend in utter shock. Two days ago he had been his normal snarky self. What happened in just TWO days? Imperious? No.“Who are we discussing here?” he asked.

“You’re going to think I belong in St. Mungo’s. Hermione Granger.” Draco waited for the laughter or the incredulity to appear. Instead he got silence. ”Well go ahead; tell me I’m crazy or cursed or whatever.”

Blaise just smiled. “Well, that explains a lot. You spent six years obsessing over her in school. One year getting beat to bloody pulp trying to fit into her social circle. And two days realizing you love her.” Blaise just shook his head and snorted. 

“Are you telling me I was slow on the uptake? Ok, yea, maybe I was.” The blonde said with a smile. “What is on my schedule today? I don’t feel like being here.”

“Both of our schedules are clear today. What did you have in mind?” Blaise looked at Draco expectantly. 

“A trip to Diagon Alley for one, then maybe a talk with Potter about the team. Can my schedule be cleared for the rest of the week? Her new job at the Ministry doesn’t officially start until Monday.” Draco wanted to commission a piece of jewelry for her and in the meantime do his best to court her.

“Sure we can clear the week. Have you seen the Daily Prophet yet? She maybe a little busy with the Longbottom’s.” Blaise knew Hermione would be with her friend’s until they were out of danger. He took the paper out of Draco’s inbox and slid it over to him.

Frowning Draco opened the front page. There was picture of the Longbottom house in flames and off to one side you could see Snape talking to someone who was just out of the frame. Draco was willing to bet galleons that it was Hermione. He was sure now that she was an Unspeakable. Merlin, if she got into trouble following Potter around what would it be like with her following Severus around? Deadly was the only answer to that question. As if to confirm that idea the headline caught his attention.

"War hero’s attacked in their own home. Is no place is safe from rogue Deatheaters?"

Draco couldn’t get himself to read any further. She was going to be in the middle of all that. He couldn’t even ask her to be careful because he wasn’t supposed to know.

Hermione was having a really bad day in the Ministry. They hadn’t found a clue as to whose magical signature it was. “Where else can we look?” she asked her mentor. 

“I suggest we check on the Longbottoms and see what we can find out.” the dour man replied. He led her to an apparition point.

Arriving at the hospital they were met by Harry. “No change. They are still unconscious. Any luck on your end?”

Snape answered, “None. Since we can’t do anything here I suggest we get lunch while we can.”

The other two agreed and they flooed to the Leaky cauldron. After getting a table in a dark corner and placing their orders the three began to talk. “Did you get settled in Ok last night?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yes, thank you.” The witch answered. Not wanting to have this discussion right now. It seemed wrong to be so happy when two of her friends were fighting for their lives after being attacked in their own home. 

“Are you going to enjoy being on the estate?” Harry prodded. He wanted to see Severus’ face when he heard where she was living. 

The ex-potions master looked at her expectantly. When she did not elaborate he raised an eyebrow. “It seems you have found adequate lodging then?” 

“Yes, Draco offered me his guest house. I’m renting it.” she answered waiting for the explosion. It never came.

Severus snorted and then sneered, “Are you my Godson’s latest conquest?” he had given the witch credit for more brains than that. Actually he felt as if his heart were breaking.

Draco and Blaise stepped out of the floo into the Leaky cauldron intending to grab a quick bite to eat and then head over to the jewelers. Blaise spotted the group in the corner and pointed them out to Draco who immediately started over to them. 

As they stopped behind Severus Draco just caught his comment about Hermione being his latest conquest. The wizard looked enraged just as Potter looked up to see the two behind Severus. Seeing the look on Draco’s face his hand went to his wand.

“Actually she’s going to be the future Lady Malfoy if she will have me.” Draco said through clenched teeth. It was taking all of his patience and self restraint to not hex his godfather. It hurt to think that Severus thought so little of him. His eyes shifted to hers and they were bright with tears from the hurtful words. 

Severus closed his eyes in frustration. His really put his foot in it this time. He let his jealousy take the upper hand. He wanted Hermione for himself but had been afraid to approach her. He didn’t think he could face rejection. He who hesitates is lost he reminded himself. Opening his eyes he looked at the witch. She was staring at Draco as if he were the only person in the room. I’m lost.

Standing with a sigh he turned to his godson and leaned close to his ear. “Forgive a jealous old man. I should not have spoken in such a manner.” He whispered. Turning back to the witch he said, “Please forgive me Hermione that was uncalled for. I shall be in contact later today.” With that he exited the room.

Draco’s face changed from anger to shock at Severus’ words. He couldn’t look away from the witches’ eyes. Why hadn’t she said anything? “Hermione?” he asked quietly. 

Hermione’s brain was on overload. The stress of the day after only three hours of sleep made it hard to process everything that just happened. She should be used to comments like that from Sir Snarks-a-lot but somehow he had made her feel like a common tramp. Then Draco appearing out of thin air to announce he wanted to marry her…….MARRY HER???? Oh Merlin, where did that come from? Did she want to marry him? Surprisingly yes, she did want to marry him. When did that happen? Hermione blinked once slowly and stood up to face Draco. “I think this is all a little much to process right now. Please give me sometime to think about this. Can we talk later tonight?” She felt as if she had run a mile, her heart was racing and she needed air. Without waiting for an answer she fled the building. 

Harry stood up and said, “Somehow I don’t think that’s how anyone expected any of this to go. Give her a while to calm down mate. She’s had a very bad day and needs a minute to think things through. What provoked the git to react like that?”

Draco stopped staring at the door his witch has exited through and turned to Potter. “He asked me to forgive a jealous old man.” He said in almost a whisper.

“Oh bloody hell! I have to go after him. Where did he go Draco?” Harry exclaimed. 

“Probably Spinner’s End. That’s where he goes to be left alone. What are you waiting for? Go.” Draco said with urgency. Harry apparated from the room. The blonde wizard threw himself into the nearest chair and looked at Blaise. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Blaise sat across from him. “Did you ever notice that it’s never a dull moment when Granger is around?” he said with a smirk. Both wizards burst out laughing breaking the tension.

“Yes, I have. I hope I can keep up with her. I may need a few stamina potions at this rate.” Draco chuckled. “This is not at all how I planned this.” He said running a hand through his hair.

“What did you expect? In the six years we plotted and planned in school it never “went the way we planned”. Granger was always extremely lucky or one step ahead of us the whole time. Get used to it Draco because you just proposed to her.” he said with a wide grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione apparated to her bedroom in the cottage for some much needed rest. She didn’t know really why she was crying. Severus even apologized for goodness sake. He NEVER apologizes. She thought he would be against her seeing Draco just because it would distract her from her job. Also Draco had a reputation for being in the lime light even if he didn’t want to be. It’s hard to be an Unspeakable if gossip columnists followed your every move. It never occurred to her that he had an interest in her. He never gave any indication at all. 

She jumped when a soft POP sounded behind her. “Ivy is sorry Miss I did not means scaring you.” the elf said in a soft voice. “Miss is upset.” She said seeing Hermione’s tears. She snapped her fingers and a tea tray appeared on the table next to the hearth. “Miss should have a cup of tea while I run a soothing bath for her.” With another POP the elf disappeared and she heard water running in the bath tub. 

Hermione crossed the room and sat down to tea. The soothing scent of chamomile met her nose as she blew on her tea to cool it. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. Looking up she saw that Ivy had sat across from her in the other chair. Smiling she said “Thank you Ivy, you know exactly what I need.”

“What has Miss so upset?” Ivy asked. The elf really did seem concerned.

“Where to start? As you probably know was I called away early today. Two of my friends were attacked last night in their home. Did you see the article in the Daily Prophet?” At the elf’s’ solemn nod she continued. “Then Severus blew his top when he heard Draco and I were seeing each other. Draco overheard him and announced to everyone that he wanted me to marry him. It was all just too much.”

She saw the little elf literally bounce in her seat. “Oh I is so happy the Master wants to keeps you. You will be a wonderful Mistress.” She stopped quickly when she saw Hermione crying again. “You do not want to marry my Master?” the elf stated with a frown.

“Yes, I do but it is very sudden. How can I be sure he won’t change his mind?” the distraught witch said through her tears. 

Ivy looked at her sadly, “That is a chance every witch takes. My Mistress loved her husband with all her heart but he did not love her. If my Master says he loves you then he does. He saw how it was for my Mistress and he would not put anyone through that.”

 

Smiling Hermione stood and gave the elf a hug saying, “Thank you Ivy you always know just what to say.” She turned and left to take her bath. A nap seemed in order as well.

 

Draco gave a slow smile “I guess I did, didn’t I? Not exactly the best way to go about it was it?” Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “How do I fix this one?”

“I’ve a few ideas, come on; we have a long day ahead of us.” Blaise stood. “First should be Gringott’s and the jewelry vault. There has to be some antique ring that isn’t cursed to kill a muggleborns on sight. You don’t have time to commission something now and I’ve never know you to be an “off the rack” kind of bloke.” He said with a snicker.

Regaining his good humor from his friends teasing he replied in his best Lucius impersonation, “Bite your tongue. A Malfoy would never be so common.” Both wizards laughed as they exited the bar. 

“It’s going to be hard to top last night. How can you top her favorite restaurant and a moonlight gondola ride?” Draco wondered aloud.

“You don’t, this is Hermione we are talking about. She’s tired and over wrought so a night at home with candles and a fire are all you need. Hmmm we will need to stop at Honeyduke’s sometime today.” Blaise said with a thoughtful look.

After looking through three vaults of jewelry the pair gave up. There were some truly beautiful pieces but every one of them had a curse against muggleborns. “Ok plan B. We try to find a one of a kind piece at Magical Metals and Gems.” The dark haired wizard stated. With a nod they both left.

As the two wizards walked down the street they passed a produce stand and Blaise stopped to buy four perfect strawberries. Handing the bag to Draco, “You are going to need these.” The blonde didn’t even ask 

At the jewelry shop the person behind the counter was more than willing to show them the one of a kind item’s. There was one ring that had a square cut emerald that been fused with a square cut ruby to form one rectangular stone. The plain thin band was silver from the emerald side and gold from the ruby side. The pair knew they had found the right piece. 

Next stop was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for a little talk with the resident geniuses. Blaise ordered a short fireworks display to be put on at the Manor just after dusk. Nothing too big just a little entertainment and one finale piece that would spell out Marry Me Hermione and leave the floating wheels to trail around for about an hour afterward. The twins were excited about the idea and offered to set them off themselves, from a hidden spot of course.

After purchasing the ring they apparated to Hogsmead. They entered Honeyduke’s and purchased a small box made out of chocolate. Blaise opened the box and placed the ring inside the box. 

Last stop was Malfoy Manor. A quick note to Hermione to request she come to dinner at the manor, nothing big just a dinner on the terrace. Choosing some relaxed muggle clothes and the appropriate wines from the cellar. Then the elves were given the box with the ring and the four strawberries. Two were to be dipped in chocolate and put on either side of the box on the dessert platter. The last two were to be put at the bottom of champagne flutes and covered in a dessert wine to be served as well. As the time for dinner drew near Blaise took his leave and Draco got ready for the big night. 

 

Hermione woke to find an owl on her windowsill. Taking the note she sighed, Draco inviting her to dinner. She chose a pair of muggle jeans and a red scoop neck tee with black trainers; he did say it was casual. By the time she had her makeup on lightly and her hair tamed it was time to leave. She gathered her Gryffindor courage and walked over to the main house.

A house elf answered the door and showed her to the courtyard outside the library. Draco was already there at the patio table, there were candles floating around the area and on the table. He stood and she was reminded again how good he looked in muggle clothes. His hair caught the candlelight and the highlights looked truly white. When he smiled at her she felt her heart melt. He crossed to meet her halfway and gave her gentle hug and a kiss on top of her head. “Did you get some rest love?”

“Yes, thank you.” She answered as Draco led her to a chair and held it for her.   
After taking his seat dinner appeared on their plates. As comfortable silence settled over them as they ate. As the last bite was taken and they both sighed with contentment the last of the suns rays settled behind the horizon. 

“I have a surprise for you.” he said as he led her to a blanket and pillows spread out to over look the rolling lawns. As they sat down another silver tray appeared with two flutes of sparkling wine and strawberries in the bottom. And the chocolate box surrounded by fresh fruits. 

As Draco sat down he leaned against the mountain of pillows and drew her down to sit between his legs resting her back against his chest. He handed her glass of wine and started to feed her a grape from the plate as the first firework went off over head to a beautiful red and gold display. He heard her giggle and felt the vibration in his chest. He held her closer as the rest of the fireworks trailed across the sky. As the last one shot into the air, he picked up the box from the tray. When it spelled out the words he handed her the box.

Hermione was relaxed and happy watching the fireworks cuddled in her wizards arms. As the last one shot into the air, she felt him shift and become tense. The comforting thump of his heart against her back seemed to speed up a little. As the words Marry Me Hermione lit up the sky he gave her the box made of chocolate. Half turning in his arms she looked at him and then the box. Opening the box she saw the ring and began to cry happy tears. It was beautiful a perfect blending of his house colors and hers. The two stones definitely individual but fused into a whole.  
Draco took the ring in his hand and then took the box and sat it down on the tray. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring on her finger with a questioning look in his eye. Turning the rest of the way around and going onto her knees she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, “Yes”. 

Draco crushed her to him and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Slowly turning her to lay on her back with him above her he lowered her to the blanket. They never broke the kiss as he settled on top of her. Her hands were buried in his hair stroking the soft strands and his hands played over her ribs. 

Breaking the kiss he moved to her ear to leave a trail of marks down to her shoulders. He waived his hand and both of their clothes disappeared leaving them to feel the warm breeze across their over-heated bodies. He felt her nipples pebble as the breeze played across them. Moving to kiss and lick the delicate rosy peaks he positioned is hard member outside her entrance and slowly slid in. He felt her sigh as he slid in to gently bump her cervix. The two took their time making love and exploring each others bodies until sleep over took them hours later. 

They awoke as the first rays of the sun shone over the horizon. Sometime during the night a blanket had been placed over their entwined bodies. “Shall we move to more comfortable bed love?” he asked as he buried his face in her unruly hair.

“Hmmmm, please. I’m a little stiff from laying on the ground.” She said sleepily. It felt wonderful to wake up tangled in his arms and legs. The two pulled part and stood up. Draco wrapped the blanket around them both and they walked arm in arm into the manor. They made their way to Draco’s bedroom and both fell straight to sleep. 

Three hours later they heard the roar of a motor and sat up in bed. “What is that?” the witch asked alarmed with her wand instantly in her hand. 

“Relax love it’s just Severus and that monster of a bike he rides.” The wizard said pulling her back down into the covers and peppering her with kisses. 

An hour later Hermione was dressed in track pants a tank top and a matching jacket. “I’m going for a run love care to join me?” she said as she rose from the breakfast table and kissed the blond. 

He just raised an eyebrow and said, “Malfoy’s never run my love. Be careful we are too far out for sidewalks you will be on the roads.” He didn’t like the idea of her in traffic even if it was very light. 

“I’m always cautious. I will probably be the only one out there anyway.” She said as she breezed out the door. She jogged down the driveway to the gates and then turned south along the two lane road. It had a nice wide shoulder and she had plenty of room to run. 

Hermione ran about two miles on the deserted country road and had just decided to turn around and head back when a green bolt shot out of the trees on her right just missing her. She apparated behind a tree along the left side of the road and pulled her wand. Great, just great, ambushed. How many and where are they her mind raced. She saw a shadow flit across between two trees and she fired at it. She knew the slashing hex hit when she heard a howl of pain. She saw the person land half out from behind the tree and lay still. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another blot of light streak her way and dropped to the ground as it struck the tree she was using for cover. She and the unknown wizard across the road traded hexes and curses for what seemed like forever when she heard the whine of an engine cresting the hill a few hundred yards to the right. She sent several more bolts of light at her opponent. Glancing in the direction of the noise she saw Severus on his bike crest the top of the rise with his wand drawn. As soon as he saw the wizard he fired a killing curse and hit Hermione’s opponent in the chest. 

As Hermione stepped out of her cover the dark haired wizard slid to a stop on the bike. “Hop on before reinforcements arrive.” He ordered. Without hesitation she jumped on behind him and held on for dear life as the big bike roared off.

They took the turn into the gates to the estate at an alarming angle. The bike never slowed until it reached the front doors. Draco knew something was wrong when he heard the bike accelerate up the drive. He threw the doors open just as the bike slid to a stop. 

The pair climbed off the bike. Severus pulled out his cell phone and called in a team to go over the site and collect the bodies. Hermione hugged Draco and told him about it. Draco turned to his godfather, “It’s good that you got there when you did. How did they know Hermione was here?” 

“I don’t think they did. I think they were waiting on me to come back and she just happened to cross them. I saw the spell flashes from the top of the hill half a mile back and remembered her morning jog. I was coming back early because I got a message that the Longbottom’s were awake and talking.” Severus explained. 

“That’s wonderful news! Do they know who attacked them?” the witch asked.

“No, they had on the traditional masks.” he answered.

Aurors and members of Severus’ department began to apparate just outside the main gates. “I have to go love. Could you call Harry and the rest of the Order and let them know to be on their guard?” the witch asked as she hugged Draco. 

“Sure, I’ll call Potter first. I’ll meet you as soon as I’m done.” He said as he turned to go in the doors.

Hermione climbed up behind her mentor on the bike and held on as they roared down the drive. She was beginning to like this; she wanted a Harley of her own.  
They led the teams to the site of the attack. Everyone fanned out to do their job as Hermione and Severus went to the body of the wizard he had killed. Neither recognized him but he did have the Dark Mark on his arm. As they were examining him Harry and Arthur appeared with a POP. Neither recognized the young man either so they assumed there was recruitment drive going on. 

As the foursome discussed this possibility they moved to see the other attacker that Hermione had killed. As they drew near the body was blocked by a group of people standing there. They heard Kingsley say, “How are we going to tell the Minister? This will kill Molly.”

“Tell me what Kingsley?” Arthur asked as he stepped into the circle and looked down at Percy’s vacant eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the day was a blur of paperwork, reports and crying Weasleys. They had moved Arthur to Draco’s library as soon as possible. Draco had then stepped in and took over gathering the rest of the family so that Arthur could break the news. Before an hour had passed the entire Weasley clan was ensconced in the Manor. Hermione and Severus had to leave to oversee the teams working on the case. They had the sad job of moving the bodies to the appropriate places. 

Draco thought he had never seen so many tears as the whole family came together and mourned. He set the house elves to ready rooms for them and preparing tea. As some of the emotions began to subside he advised Arthur to have the family rest in the guest rooms so that they could be fresh later. He knew there would be a lot of preparations to be made. “Thank you Draco. You have been a tremendous help.”

“No thanks are necessary Arthur, you and Molly are like family. This house is big enough to hold the extended family, why don’t you stay here a few days. The news reporters will be a nightmare if you try to go home. I’ll talk with your PR staff and by the time you finish with a quick nap we’ll have a press release ready for you to look over. It would probably be better to keep Molly and Ginny away from the reporters for another day or two. Wouldn’t want them hexing anyone no matter how much they might deserve it.” Draco said with a wry smile. 

“You’re right the thought of the politics involved in this hadn’t even entered my mind. And yes, the first rude comment or question directed to Molly or Ginny would result in hexing. Thank you.” Arthur said with a sigh as he turned to climb the stairs. He looked defeated, his shoulders slumped and he seemed to have lost his usual bounce in his step. 

With a heavy heart Draco returned to the library. He poured himself a small firewisky and stood looking out to the patio the he and Hermione had dined on last night. Had it really been only been hours ago that he had been so happy? As he stood there in deep thought he didn’t hear the floo activate behind him.

Hermione had FINALLY finished giving her report and doing all the necessary paperwork and all she wanted to do was go home to Draco. As she stepped out of the fireplace she saw him standing at the windows looking onto the patio. He stood tall and straight but she could feel the sadness radiating from him. Draco, are you alright?” She asked softly. 

He turned to her and she could see how upset he was in his grey eyes. She crossed the room quickly and took him in her arms. “I’m fine. I can’t imagine what Arthur is going through. And Molly is inconsolable. I managed to get them all to go rest for a while.” He put his arms around her and held her close. He never wanted the two of them to go through what the older couple was experiencing. He had only been engaged less than a day and he was already worrying about children they hadn’t even thought of having. 

“I think we should wait to make our big announcement until after the funeral.” Draco said quietly. They hadn’t even told anyone yet. 

“You’re right. Maybe we’ll announce it next weekend.” She said as she took Draco’s hand and led him upstairs to his room. They quietly opened his door and she put a locking and silencing charm on it after they entered. She led him over to the big bed and gently directed him to sit down. She knelt down in front of him and took off his trainers. She directed him to lie down and she kicked off her shoes and joined him. They held each other close with her head on his chest and his chin resting in her hair. They both fell asleep that way for a short time. 

Draco woke to her hair tickling his nose. He knew he needed to get the public relations staff together and get a statement prepared. He kissed the top of her head, “Come along love, we have a busy evening ahead of us.”

The witch yawned and stretched, “Miles to go before we sleep.” She quoted sleepily. “I’ll get Arthur and meet you in the library.”

As he entered the library again he threw in floo powder and called out Minister for Magic reception area. “Hello Lavender.” he said.

“Hello Draco. I’m afraid the Minister is not in, he was called away on an emergency.” She replied with a smile.

“I know, he asked me to contact his PR staff.” the blonde replied. 

“Oh that would be Basil Perkins. I will get him for you.” She replied happily. 

Draco turned on his brilliant smile and thanked her. He saw her step out of the room and then return with a small mousey looking wizard.

“Hello Mr. Perkins I’m Draco Malfoy and the Minister has asked me to retrieve you. He is in need of your services on a rather delicate matter.” Draco said smoothly.

“Of course, I knew he had been called away on urgent family business.” He stepped though the green flames. He looked around appreciatively at the richly appointed room.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor.” Draco stated graciously. He was used to people being a little gobsmacked when they first saw his home.

Hermione and Arthur were sitting on the sofa talking. “Hello Basil. I’m sorry to say that a family tragedy had made it imperative that we do some political damage control.” Draco noticed that Arthur looked grief stricken but was dry eyed and his voice was steady. Draco had to admire him for staying so steady amidst the chaos. 

Hermione came to Draco and put her arm around him. “May I speak to you a moment?” she asked quietly. At his nod she led him out onto the patio. 

“I was talking to Arthur and he said that they would bury Percy tomorrow. He also said that this would blow over when the next big news story came along. I know you may not like the idea but we could provide the next big news story. I know we didn’t want to make a big fuss about the engagement but if we did it might to help this nightmare blow over.” she looked at him hopefully.

“You really are a very bright witch. I don’t mind yelling my love for you from the top of the tallest tower. Of course we can make a big deal out of our engagement. Let’s go in and make the suggestion.” He said with a fond smile. He put his arm around her and led her back into the room.

The next hour was spent in discussion on how to best announce the situation. The appropriate news people were told a conference would be held at the Ministers office that evening. As the plans were finalized the fire glowed green and Severus’ very serious face could be seen. 

“Yes Severus?” Hermione asked as she crossed to the fire. This could not be good; he had said they were done for the day.

“Please step through I have more information for you.” He said quietly and stepped back to give her room to come through.

Turning to the other occupants of the room she excused herself and stepped into his office at the ministry. “What’s happened?” she asked with dread in her voice.

“The signature at the Longbottom’s had been identified. It was Percy.” The dark haired wizard said gravely. He knew it was hard enough on the Weasleys without adding this. 

“Arthur will need to be told. He’s making a statement in about an hour. This could kill his political career.” the witch answered. She sat down heavily in a chair and looked at the top of his desk. 

“Well then I suggest we go break the news to him. He will need to adjust his statement to the press.” The wizard said as he stood.

Hours later it was well past midnight when a very exhausted group stumbled into the Manor. The press conference had gone as well as it could. Arthur immediately excused himself to bed. Draco and Hermione walked arm in arm up to Draco’s room. They both felt as if they hadn’t slept in three days. In Hermione’s case it was close to the truth. The two of them barely pulled off their clothes before cuddling close and falling asleep.

Hermione awoke early the next morning and rolled over to see her lover sleeping peacefully. The early morning light was reflecting off of his platinum hair. His face looked so relaxed and there was a small smile on his lips. She couldn’t help leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She felt his smile widen as she pulled away. His arms reached around her and pulled her close. He opened his eyes and she noticed they were the blue of summer skies at the moment. 

“Good morning future Mrs. Malfoy.” he murmured as he captured her lips for a kiss. Goddess, she could get used to waking up like this every morning. As she returned his kiss he deepened it causing their tongues to duel for supremacy. 

He rolled her onto her back and supported his upper body on his elbows as his fingers played in the long curls of her hair. He snuggled his morning erection against her warm apex. She opened her legs just a slight bit more so that he could enter her slowly as he kissed down her throat to the top of her breast. He hesitated there and left a dark love bite just over her heart. “Mine” he muttered as his lips and teeth traveled the rest of the way to hard dusky nipple. He began to pump in and out of her slowly, withdrawing until just the tip was in her then pushing his way back in to the hilt. 

He watched as she tilted her head back into the pillows with her eyes closed in ecstasy. “And what a great morning it is.” She breathed. His breath caught in his throat when she opened her eyes and he saw all the passion and love shinning in them. 

He touched his forehead to hers and began to stoke in and out of her in earnest. As he felt himself start to spasm with release her muscles began to quiver and he felt her go over the edge with him. 

As they lay there trying to get their breath back they heard people moving down the corridor toward the stairs. Hermione, being used to sharing a house with the Weasley clan, was able to identify the sound as the twins. “It’s time to get a move on my love that was the twins. Hopefully, they are more interested in breakfast than mischief.” she said as she stood up and headed for the shower. Draco followed right behind hoping for some fun in the shower. 

He wasn’t disappointed. They took turned shampooing each others hair and soaping each others bodies. As Hermione worked her way down his chest and rippled abs with a soapy cloth she gracefully dropped to her knees. Draco took a deep breath as she took his already hard member into her mouth. She used her hands and the washcloth to continue soaping and stroking his heavy sac and thighs. She never lost the rhythm of sliding her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock as it moved deep into her throat and back to her lips. It didn’t take long and he was shooting pulse after pulse down her throat. He leaned heavily against the shower wall as she stood up and kissed him thoroughly. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair until Ginny looked at Hermione’s left hand as she passed the toast. With a shriek she exclaimed, “Hermione, it’s gorgeous!” She grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. Molly rose from her seat and rushed over to get a good look at the ring as well. 

“It’s beautiful darling!” Molly said. “When were you going to tell us?”

“We decided night before last but with all the excitement yesterday the time just didn’t seem right.” Hermione said. Her eyes traveled to Draco who was looking like cat that got the canary. Her gaze moved on to the other people at the table and saw happy smiles on everyone’s faces. 

“When, how, where? Give me details woman!” Ginny exclaimed. She was wildly happy for her best friend. After her git of a brother had dumped Hermione for Lavender Brown back in 6th year she hadn’t dated much. Ginny had been concerned that her best friend would be an old spinster.

Smiling Hermione said, “Come on over to the cottage and we will get ready together and I’ll fill you in on all the details.” For the first time she was going to be able to talk about it with her friend. They stood up and grabbed Molly’s hand as well and headed out the door. “Come on Mum I’ll need your help with all of this.” Hermione said as they dragged the older woman along. For the first time since the tragedy began Molly smiled and followed her girls. 

Once they arrived at the cottage Hermonie called her parents to give them the news. They were very excited and promised to come straight to see her when they returned from their dental conference.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of day seemed to drag. After telling Ginny and Molly about how she and Draco fell in love the good mood vanished. The three got ready in Hermione’s bed room in the cottage with the help of Ivy. 

It was a somber group around the grave as the burial progressed. It was as small as Weasley family gathering could be. Most of the Order was also in attendance. They were there to show support for the grief-stricken family and to provide security. This would be the perfect time for the Deatheaters to attack. None did. 

Back at the Manor there was a buffet dinner set up out on the lawn for family and friends. There were more Ministry people than at the grave side. It gave Hermione and Draco time to slip off to themselves for moment.

Holding her close with her head on his shoulder Draco asked, “Alright love?”  
He felt her nod her head and hold him closer. “Just a few days ago I wished for a full house of people like Potter always seemed to have. This wasn’t quite how I pictured it.”

Snorting she replied, “Things never seen to work out the way you planned.” She looked up into his eyes with love and laughter shining on her face.

“That is exactly what Blaise said in the pub after you left. Only he meant that my plans never seem to work out where you are involved.” He answered dryly.

"I am worried about Severus" Hermione said. 

Draco pulled away from their embrace just a little to look into her eyes. “He was jealous. I think he was on the verge of asking you out.” He was a little nervous as to how she would react. 

Looking shocked and a little confused she said. ”Oh, I never once thought about that. I mean, I love him like a member of the family but I would never have thought to date him.” 

Draco tried to hide the look of relief that crossed his face. He knew she loved him but his godfather had always seemed so much more the romantic dark spy type. When he thought about it he had always wanted to be like Severus more than like his father. “I’ll have to talk to him about it eventually. Have you told him about the engagement?”

“No it never seemed the right time to tell him.” She sounded worried and bit her lower lip. 

“I’ll handle it. Speaking of the engagement, the announcement will be in the Prophet Thursday. We are hosting the party here on Saturday is there any family you want to be here?” he asked. 

“Only Aunt Sarah.” she said with a smile. Her Aunt Sarah was her fathers’ sister and a muggle. Sarah had been visiting when Hermione’s Hogwarts letter came and therefore knew all about the Wizarding world. She had even met her husband in Diagon Alley while helping Hermione shop that first year. Tex had been a wizard on holiday from America and Sarah had caught his eye. She moved to his ranch in Texas and they had four great years together before he died of a heart attack. Now she ran the ranch and his various other businesses. She proceeded to tell Draco all about her aunt. 

Later the crowd left to go home. The Weasleys were finally going home to the Burrow. It seemed extremely quiet in the manor after everyone left. Hermione and Draco found themselves alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Looking across the hearth at her wizard she suddenly understood what he meant about wanting a full house like Harry. “I see what you mean, it is a little quiet all of a sudden.”

“Yes, it sneaks up and surprises you how empty this house can be.” He replied in hushed tones. 

“Well, now I’m here as well so you’re not alone.” Hermione said trying to lighten the mood. She gave him her best smile as she crossed the few feet that separated them. 

Taking her in his arms, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Are you going to move your things over here from the guest house? You may want to put your Aunt there when she comes.”

“Oh, I forgot to call Aunt Sarah!” Hermione exclaimed. She pulled back and took out her ever present cell phone. Turning around she leaned her back against his chest. Draco slid his arms around her waist and lightly rested his chin on top of her head. He could hear the phone ringing on the other end. He heard a voice very much like Hermione‘s but with a distinctly American accent. “Hello.”

“Hello Aunt Sarah. It’s Hermione.” He listened and could hear both sides of the conversation.

“How’s my favorite Fraggle?” Draco wondered what Fraggle meant. It seemed to be some form of endearment because the witch giggled. 

“I’m perfect and it takes one to know one. I was calling to let you in on a little secret. I’m engaged.” She said with enthusiasm. 

Even Draco’s ears hurt with the shriek that came over the phone. “What? Congratulations! When do I get to meet him?”

“Well, it will hit the papers Thursday. So hopefully as soon as possible. Can you make it for the engagement party on Saturday?” she said with a hopeful tone.

“Why don’t the two of you portkey here tomorrow?” he saw Hermione’s face fall. Of course she couldn’t, she had Deatheaters to catch. Draco said quietly, “I have the rest of the week clear, have her come here. If you get busy I can entertain her.” 

Hermione turned to look at him. Putting her hand over the speaker she mouthed, “Are you sure?” He nodded.

“I’m a little tied up here but I was hoping you could come to us. Draco has the rest of the week clear and he wants to get to know you.” She offered. 

“Ok, I’ll book a flight tonight for tomorrow. Am I coming to London?” she asked.

“Yes, but don’t book a hotel we have a guest house for you. One of us will meet you at the airport. I’ll send you a picture of Draco so that you know what he looks like. Call me back when you have a flight.” He heard her agree and the call ended. 

“Pray tell, what exactly is a Fraggle?” he asked with a smirk. He knew this was going to be good. 

She sighed in exasperation; HE just HAD to hear that didn’t he? Taking his hand she said “Come on and I will show you.” She led him to the guest house and into the library. On the desk sat a laptop computer. Draco was well versed in muggle technology and had electricity in all the buildings. He even had a muggle phone in the Manor. 

He looked at her with a mischievous smile, “Just why do you have an internet connection?” raising one eyebrow. She smacked him on the shoulder with her hand.

“Not for the reasons you think. Take your mind out of the gutter Draco.” she sounded indignant. “That’s Ginny NOT me”.

Draco laughed a deep rumble that ended up a guffaw. Leave it to the Weaslette to discover porn. As he was beside himself laughing she took the opportunity to push him into the chair behind the desk. She clicked a button and suddenly Draco’s laughing face appeared on the screen. Before he could stop her she had e-mailed it her Aunt. 

“Not sporting, not sporting in the least! That was not a good picture of me. She’s going to think I’m an idiot.” He cried. 

“Serves you right,” she said. The computer played a little tune that sounded suspiciously like the Hogwarts school song. A box popped up with what could have been Hermione in 20 years looking at them. “What are you doing to that poor man? This picture makes him look like he’s in pain.” It was a video conference with her Aunt. Draco looked from one to the other in astonishment. 

“Aunt Sarah I presume? I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. It’s nice to meet you.” He said recovering quickly and giving her his best smile. Hermione leaned down behind him and put her arms around him and her chin on his shoulder. 

“This is the gentleman I called about.” She turned her head slightly to brush a kiss on the outer edge of his ear. His hands came up to rest on her arms. 

“Pleased to meet you Draco. Would you be related to Narcissa Malfoy?” she asked. 

“Yes, she was my mother.” He answered with surprise. “Did the two of you know each other?”

“Yes, we both attended several Gardening conventions. We traded seeds and cuttings regularly. I have one of her signature white rose bushes outside my bedroom window. She was a lovely woman, I miss her terribly.” Sarah said with a sad smile. “This guesthouse wouldn’t happen to be on THE Malfoy Estate would it?”

“Yes, actually it would. As a matter of fact from the sitting room patio you can see the rose garden.” Hermione answered grinning like crazy. 

“Well that settles it. I’m taking the early flight from Dallas then.” They could see her click something on the keyboard and saw a satisfied smile on her face. “Arriving there about 3PM Flight 1745.” 

“We’ll be there” Hermione promised and said goodbye. Draco turned his chair and pulled her into his lap. He loved the way she squealed in surprise. He proceeded to kiss her until she was breathless. 

“I haven’t given you the Malfoy tour of this cottage yet.” He declared with a smirk. With a waive of his hand they were both nude. He turned her around so that she straddled his lap. He proceeded to make love to her right there in the office chair among the hundreds of books. Before they were finished he had shown her every room in the cottage ending in her bedroom. Hermione realized she would not need her daily run tomorrow because her legs already felt like jelly. 

The next day found Hermione in the lab with Severus and the team trying to crack the poison so that they could formulate an antidote. The Potions Master had set a wand to indicate when they made a positive breakthrough. Unfortunately, there was no wand that would just tell them the next step but this was close. At noon she got a call from Draco saying he was going to pick up Sarah from the airport. She really couldn’t leave but promised that she would meet them later for tea. 

Severus asked who Sarah was and she had to explain all over again about her Aunt. Severus raised one eyebrow when she got to the part about Narcissa being friends with her. He remembered being at the Manor when she had received an owl with a letter and a cutting from sassafras tree. Cissa had been excited about the cutting and how tea could be made from the adult tree. He had assumed her friend was a witch because of the owl. 

At two o’clock the wand began to glow green and vibrate. Every potions assistant looked up from their cauldron to Snape. He picked up the wand and whispered an incantation. A smoky number five appeared out of the tip. All eyes turned to Hermione who looked scared for a moment. “What?” she asked with a frown.

Severus Snape smiled and everyone else cheered. “You broke the poison my dear” he said. “You’re kidding? I was frustrated when I threw the beazor into it” she said. 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise he let out a loud laugh. “Only you could have such incredible luck.” He gasped between snickers. ‘Go on and meet Draco and your Aunt, we’ll finish up here and I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Thanks come to the Manor later for dinner. I’ll have the staff make lasagna for you.” She knew that was his favorite. She also knew that Draco wanted a chance to talk to him about the wedding. 

“You know I never refuse lasagna. About seven then?” his eyes still sparkled with amusement. 

“Make it six if you can.” She called over her shoulder on her way out of the door.

Draco was standing at the gate when Sarah stepped off the plane. He was struck again by just how much she looked like his witch. When she saw him she gave the same huge grin that Hermione gave often. He strolled toward her and stuck out his hand to shake, but was pulled into a hug instead. “Hello” he said as she let him go.

“Hello. Where’s Hermione?” she asked looking around the area. He liked the muggle clothes she was wearing. Her hair was just as bushy as Hermione’s and was pulled back in a pony tail. She had a deep tan and small laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. 

“She’s at work. Some new potion has caught her interest. Severus, her boss, promises me she will be home soon.” He remarked dryly. 

They found her two small bags and headed to the car. He knew that small bags meant a shopping trip in the near future. No woman packed this light even if it was only for three or four days. They chatted on the way to the Manor about a lot of different things and Draco realized he really liked this woman. She was bright and funny and had a good head for business. If this was indeed what his witch would be like in twenty years he would be a happy man. 

“Hermione won’t tell me something that I’m curious about. What exactly is a Fraggle?” he asked as they turned into the Manor gates. 

“A Fraggle is a puppet. In America there was a popular child’s television program called Fraggle Rock and all the little puppets had wild frizzy hair that stuck out everywhere. Much like mine if I brush it out and then shake my head.” She was laughing at the look on his face. Oh it was as plain to see he had been hexed by her niece a time or two for rude comments about her hair. 

Draco started to laugh as well. This was going to be fun. If he could do it from a safe distance he was going to tease her about being a Fraggle. Minimum safe distances being somewhere closer to the other side of the planet of course. 

As they pulled up to the front doors Hermione ran out to greet them. She met her Aunt in great big hug and the turned to Draco for a hug and a kiss. Draco knew she had more behind her enthusiasm than just her Aunt. Why was she home so early? They had to have had a breakthrough in the case. As she pulled back he caught her eye in a questioning look. She smiled and shook her head yes in a small motion. He returned her smile. 

Hermione took both their hands and led them around the side of the building instead of inside. She had the house elves move the patio table out to the middle of the rose garden and set a full tea. Draco thought he knew what was up but wisely stayed silent. Sarah was used to her niece’s antics and thought maybe they were heading for something special.

As they got closer to the back of the house they saw the patio from the library and followed the paving stone path to a huge circular hedge that had one white wooden gate into it. It opened into a large circular rose garden that was charmed to stay summer all year long. The hedge formed the circular walls and it had two more white gates leading out. In the center was a round patio was a rosebush growing in the center of the circle. Hermione felt her Aunt let go of her hand and move a little ahead of them to get to the center bush. Hermione slowed down a little bit and held Draco back. Whispering quietly she said, “If I’m right that is a cutting from her prize bush “Sarah’s Yellow Rose of Texas. There have been botanists and herbologists and even potions masters begging for a cutting as long as I can remember.” Draco looked at her with large eyes and his brows up. 

They followed Sarah to the bush which was in full bloom with yellow roses the size of dinner plates. She was lovingly running a finger along one of the petals. “My husband and I decided we were going to grow roses and I asked for a greenhouse. He just smiled at me and said “No Sarah, it needs more sun than that” and he charmed me a rose garden like this one. In the center we wanted a yellow rose as sort of a play on the whole Texas thing. None of them were bright enough or big enough for Tex. He always subscribed to the whole ‘everything’s bigger in Texas’ idea.” She snorted in amusement. “It took us three years to come up with this hybrid. He only got to see it win one show before he died.” Hermione put her arm around her Aunt, who still grieved her husband even after two years of being without him. 

“I believe tea is ready” Draco said from behind them breaking them out of the momentary melancholy that had descended on the pair. As he crossed the short distance to the table and pulled a chair out for Sarah. Helping her into her seat he came around to pull out a chair for Hermione. He then seated himself in the remaining chair. They had a lovely lunch getting to know each other and talking about plans for the party that weekend. Ivy came and cleared the plates and they still sat and talked for another hour. 

Finally Hermione said she would show Sarah to her rooms and Draco went back into the Manor. As the women walked across the garden to another gate they talked. “I think your young man is perfect for you. It certainly seems the two of you get along well.” Sarah remarked.

“We didn’t at first. That is the same Draco you listened to me complain about in school. Of course it’s the same Draco that switched sides after his Father’s death. Did you know that Lucius killed Narcissa?” Hermione said. 

“Yes, I did. But did you know she was passing information to Dumbledore before that?” Sarah returned. 

“Draco told us. Oh, I hope you don’t mind I have invited Draco’s godfather to dinner with us tonight. We wanted to tell him about the engagement. You’ve heard me talk about him, Severus Snape. He was my professor in school and now he heads my department at work.” The pair stopped at the door to the master bedroom in the cottage. “Here you go. I’ll be at the main house if you need anything or just call for Ivy.” 

After another hug and a promise to be on time to dinner Hermione left for the Manor and a little time with Draco. Unfortunately, Draco was tied up with a floo call from Blaise about business. So Hermione busied herself with getting the dinner plans in order.

At six o’clock Sarah arrived and the three decided to wait in the library for Severus. Draco was showing Sarah his mother’s gardening section when they heard the familiar roar of a Harley. Sarah smiled and began to walk to the front door closely followed by the two younger people. 

Severus pulled up to the front doors as they came out to greet him. He was wearing black dragon hide boots and black muggle jeans with a black leather motorcycle jacket open over a black tee shirt. The shirt was just tight enough to show the well defined muscles of his chest and stomach. His helmet was even black. Hermione turned to Draco with big eyes, “Who knew he could look that good?” she said quietly. 

Draco’s only reply was, “Indeed”. Was his godfather trying to give him a run for his money where Hermione was concerned? He hoped not.

Sarah seemed extremely interested in the either the wizard or the motorcycle. It was a big black and chrome monster. As Severus took off his helmet and looked at the group on the steps he was shocked to see someone who almost could be mistaken for Hermione except for the sight age lines on her face and the deep tan.   
Descending the steps in a very graceful gait Sarah asked, “Is that a ’70 Hog? I didn’t know they exported that model.”

Severus grinned and replied in voice that was smooth as silk, “They didn’t. I bought it in America and had it shipped over. I’m Severus Snape.” He gave a small bow. 

Sarah stepped forward and extended her hand to shake, “I’m Sarah Braham.”  
Severus took her hand and instead of shaking it he planted a soft kiss on it. Hermione and Draco both saw the blush that came to her cheeks and the light in Severus’ eye. Looking at each other the young couple just smiled and gave a slight shrug. “I see you took the extra chrome package. What size motor did you get?” she asked smoothly. 

The two spent a few minutes discussing the bike. Hermione had no idea that her Aunt liked motorcycles. Draco put his arm around her and leaned close to her ear, “I certainly didn’t see that coming did you?” He sounded amused. 

Leaning her head a little closer, “No, but for some reason I don’t mind.” And she realized she really hoped they got along. They both deserved someone in their life. 

Draco cleared his throat, “How about some dinner?” he drawled with a smirk. He suppressed his laugh when two startled faces turned to him. They had forgotten anyone else was there. 

“Forgive my poor manners. How are you both?” Severus said as he turned to the pair on the steps. He took Sarah’s elbow to lead her to the other couple. He could have sworn she shuddered a little and turned to look at her. She was smiling at him so he didn’t let go. 

The four had a comfortable dinner with everyone getting to know each other. Sarah was well versed in plants and their various uses in potions. Even Hermione was impressed with her.

They moved to the rose garden for afters. The sun had gone down and the garden was softly lit with glowing balls of light that looked like soap bubbles.   
They each had small tumbler of firewisky and the conversation turned to roses.   
Draco mentioned the yellow rosebush and its history. Soon Severus and Sarah were deep into a discussion on the varieties that were combined to make that particular rose. 

After a few minutes Severus realized that the other two weren’t joining in the conversation. He looked at them and saw that they were drowsy. With a smile he looked at Sarah and inclined his head to the pair. She glanced at them and smiled.   
Severus said, “Draco isn’t there a pub in town?”

“Yes, it’s rather small but relatively respectable.” Draco answered. He gave the older wizard a questioning look. 

“Sarah would you like to go for a ride and get a pint at the pub?” he asked in a silky voice. At her smile and a nod of acceptance he took her by the hand as they stood up. Looking at Draco, “Do the two of you wish to join us? I believe you still have a bike or two in the garage don’t you?”

Looking to Hermione he said, “I believe we will sit this one out. Sarah would you like a bike to ride or will you be riding with Severus?”

Sarah looked to Severus and saw the slight smile on his face. “I’ll ride with you if that’s Ok? I’m not familiar with the roads yet. I would like to change though if you don’t mind. A skirt is not a good idea in on a bike.” At his nod she and Hermione left for the guest house. 

After the women had gone through the gate Draco turned to Severus, “I wanted to talk to you about my relationship with Hermione.” Taking a deep breath he continued, “I’ve asked her to marry me and she said yes.” He looked at his godfather waiting for some sort of response. 

The older man gave him a look that was part happy and part sad. “I’m happy you have found someone as wonderful as Hermione.” He pulled the younger man into a hug. “Before tonight I might have been jealous but somehow Sarah just…..”He let his sentence trail off not knowing exactly what to say. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Hermione did the same thing when she got back. I can’t put my finger on it. The announcement will be in the Prophet tomorrow morning. We made a big deal out of it to deflect a little attention from Arthur and his problems.” Draco said. “I would be honored if you act as father of the groom” his tone was serious and he looked as if he were afraid that the other wizard would refuse. 

Severus eyes held a light seldom seen in them, it was pride. “Nothing would make me happier” he said. They both turned as the sound of the gate floated over to them on breeze. 

The sound of the women laughing made both men smile and look at each other. “I have your usual room ready if you want to stay tonight.” Draco looked to the two women. Hermione was laughing and saying something about shopping the next day and mother of the bride dresses. He felt his heart swell with pride because this beautiful intelligent witch was in love with him.

Severus looked to the two witches and did a double take at Sarah. She had dressed to match him exactly. He hoped he wouldn’t need his room at the Manor tonight, he was rather fond of the guest house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Hermione was awakened at 2am by the sound of Severus’ motorcycle. She thought she heard her Aunt laugh and then it became quite again. She snuggled closer into Draco and heard him rumble deep in his chest. And what a nice chest it was with well defined muscles and a sprinkling of pale hair leading a trail down to his washboard abs. How did he stay in shape without working out? She smiled as she realized his answer would have been,” Good breeding”. 

“What are you smiling about?” the object of her thoughts asked softly. His arms slowly slid around her and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and sat up looking down into his steely blue eyes. She noticed him tremor slightly as her long curls trailed from his neck down to his stomach as she sat up. Hmmm that would be handy information for later use she thought with a smirk. 

“I’m smiling because I woke up in your arms and it made me happy.” She purred as she positioned herself over his erection and slowly slid down onto it. He was so hard and long it felt like it took forever to completely encase him in her wet entrance. She felt stretched and full. Moving slowly she rose to the very tip of him and then slid back down. His hands were on her hips encouraging her to move faster but she wouldn’t do it. She wanted to take her time and make him beg for it. 

She tilted her head so that just the tips of her hair trailed over his chest and shoulders and he sighed in pleasure. Her small hands slid up his ribs to his shoulders and back again each time she rose above him and settled back down. 

She suddenly found the room spinning as he flipped her onto her back and took over the rhythm. He began to stroke into her faster and deeper as she arched in pleasure at the feeling of him hitting her innermost walls. He dropped his head to firm breast and took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She felt the pressure building and moaned his name as her hips jerked harder toward his stroke. She felt the pulse of his release travel down his cock as her own orgasm caused her channel to squeeze him tightly. 

As she drifted back off to sleep with Draco half draped over her she realized that she never heard Severus come into the manor. Oh well. Her aunt was a grown woman and Hermione was not going to act like a mother hen.

The next morning Hermione and Draco made their way into the dinning room for breakfast and found Severus and Sarah already there. Giving the two older people a “Good Morning” Hermione sat down and a bowl of fruit and yogurt with toast and tea appeared in front of her. 

“You might want to see the Prophet,” Severus remarked sliding a copy in front of the younger couple. The front page showed a picture of them kissing and turning to look at the camera smiling. The headline read, “Brittan’s Most Eligible Wizard to Marry Muggleborn War Heroine.” The overall article was good but a few lines had Hermione upset. The reference to speculation as to how Lucius would have taken the news was out of line. She knew without looking that Rita Skeeter had written the article. Draco just smiled and told her not to worry he would have it taken care of by the afternoon edition. 

After breakfast the two women left to go shopping in Diagon Alley and the two wizards left to some shopping of their own. As the foursome stepped into the Three Broomsticks from the floo connection Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and pushed what looked like a muggle credit card into her hand. “Put all of the shopping for the two of you on this. And do splurge more than a little after all we have more money than some countries,” he said with a smirk 

Looking over to Sarah and Severus she saw him give her a quick kiss. The two wizards left and Hermione looked at her aunt in amusement. “Do I want to know about last night?” she teased. 

“A Lady never kisses and tells,” her aunt said with a smirk worthy of snarky man himself. The two laughed and walked out arm in arm into the sunshine. “He really is quite the gentleman and very well read on many subjects” Sarah said as they started down the busy street. 

Hermione noticed a lot of people staring at her and then began to catch whispers of both admiration and jealously. It seemed everyone had read the Prophet that morning and not all of them were happy about it. 

The pair soon came to the latest designer clothing shop, “Two Sisters”. It was run by the Patil twins. Opening the front doors they were immediately accosted by the pair. “Hermione, congratulations!” they said in unison. Amid the flurry of hugs and good wishes Hermione managed to introduce Sarah and tell the girls they were there for dresses for the engagement party Saturday. Two hours and countless dresses later they finally had the perfect dresses and wished the twins goodbye and reminded them of the invitation to attend the party. The twins had a very busy day. It seemed as if half of the Wizarding world would be needing dresses before Saturday.

After stopping at the party planners to choose the menu and decorations the two witches were hungry. “Let’s hit that new restaurant on the end down there,” Hermione said tiredly. Her cell phone rang chose that moment to ring. “Hello” she said. 

“Draco, you read my mind. Yes. We’ll be along presently. Order me anything cold to drink” Hermione ended the connection. “It seems we have been invited to lunch.” She said with a smile. 

Saturday came all too soon. Hermione and Draco woke to the sounds of the caterers setting up the large tents on the grounds. Even with the help of magic a gathering of this size took a lot of time to set up. “Remind me again why we didn’t just elope” she said with a sigh. 

“Because we wanted to help Arthur.” He mumbled from under the pillow he was using to block out the noise. He was about to waive his wand to put up a silencing charm when his wand began to vibrate in his hand. “Bugger, that would be Blaise” he said walking over to the fireplace in just his black silk sleeping pants. Hermione made a run for the bathroom before he could throw in the floo powder.

Hermione started the shower and brushed her teeth before Draco joined her in the room. “I have to go for a few minutes. Apparently the Quidditch practice stadium has been broken into and vandalized. I’m meeting the team there to see what has been taken from the locker room.” He leaned into her and gave her a kiss. “I’ll be home soon love.” He turned and left the room. 

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Sarah were just finishing up breakfast when the floo on the library swooshed. Hermione turned to the door as Severus rushed into the room. He looked pale and visibly shaken. “Hermione we are needed at the Cannon’s locker rooms” he said just above a whisper. The hand he held out to her shook just a little. 

Without a word the witch stood and ran past him to the floo. She threw in a handful of powder and called out “Managers office Chudley practice arena” and stepped through. Severus was right behind her leaving Sarah looking perplexed.

Hermione arrived to find Draco, Blaise and most of the team convulsing on the floor in pain while mediwitches readied them for transport to St Mungo’s. Severus stopped her from touching Draco, “We don’t know if it transfers by touch yet.” He said quietly. “We do know that it is a variant of the poison from last time. Harry’s locker was rigged with it to go off when it was opened. I don’t know if they just wanted Harry or the whole team.” As he filled Hermione in on the events he seemed to slip into his professional mode. Less emotional and more clinical and analytical. 

Seeing her mentor “go to work”, so to speak, triggered the same reaction in Hermione. The pair began reconstructing the events from the time the caretaker called Blaise that morning until now. They then apparated to St. Mungo’s to get samples from each of the victims.


	10. Chapter 10

As Severus and Hermione flooed into the lobby at St. Mungo’s they were surrounded by reporters. Hermione was momentarily blinded by the flash of pictures being taken and faltered in her step. Severus immediately grabbed her elbow and guided her through the crowd to a set of double doors. The reporters were yelling questions but only one caught her attention, “What about the party tonight, will it still go on?” Hermione felt panic rise again and was grateful for Severus. 

He pushed her through the door and out of the view of the cameras. He turned to the reporters with his most intimidating scowl and hissed, “Miss Granger will issue a statement at a later date. As for now the celebration tonight will be rescheduled.” With that he turned and strode through the doors casting a short term locking spell to keep the press from following them. 

As soon as they were out of the sight of the cameras he put his arms around her and let her cry for a moment. “We’ll get this straightened out Hermione. Now, we have a job to do. Concentrate on everything you have been taught and we will get through this.” He stood her away from him and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and anger but to his relief he also saw the determination and intelligence in her gaze. He knew this was the brilliant mind that helped to end the war and kept her two knuckleheaded friends alive this long. Giving her a smirk he turned and stalked down the hall to the spell damage ward. 

As Hermione followed him into the ward she saw all the victims lying peacefully in beds. She didn’t know if she should be relived that they were no longer writhing in pain or scared because they looked almost dead. Taking a deep breath she scanned the faces of her friends to finally find Draco. His normally pale complexion rivaled the color of the white sheet he had drawn over him. His beautiful blonde hair was only slightly more golden than the pillow he rested on. His eyes were closed and she could just make out the slow measured rise and fall of his chest. Shaking her head to pull herself out of her thoughts she followed Snape to the nurse to retrieve the samples that were waiting for them. 

The two of them walked between the beds and she watched him cast diagnostic spells on each person. The first bed had Crabbe and he seemed to take up the entire surface of the bed. It was the first time she had ever seen the burly man look vulnerable. She knew she must be going crazy when she realized she felt protective of him somehow. Truthfully she felt the same of all of them. 

The poison levels seemed consistent in all of the victims except for Harry. He must have gotten it in the face and inhaled more than the rest. The agent seemed to be attacking the nervous system and causing it to convulse and began to shut down slowly. At best she had two days to find an antidote. 

When they finished gathering the information they needed she turned to Severus and said, “Would you like to accompany me to the Manor so that I can handle a few details about tonight and change to something more suitable for the lab?”

He nodded and gestured to the door. He knew that the Manor would be a mad house for her. Between her parents flooing in today from their vacation and all of the preparations to be canceled he needed to be there to keep her moving in the right direction. She didn’t have time to breakdown now. 

As the two flooed into the library he knew he had made the proper choice. Sarah and the Grangers were sitting in the library with the older Weasleys. Hermione crossed the room to her mother and began to cry while holding her mother. Sarah looked at Severus and met him halfway taking him into her arms. It was strange to have someone to comfort him. He realized he liked it.

He leaned to whisper in her ear, “As much as I would love to stay and be held by you, people are depending on us to do our job. I have to get Hermione out of here as soon as possible so we can find an antidote for this poison. Can you and Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley handle the arrangement to postpone things around here?”

“Of course we can. We already have things well in order” she whispered back.  
Turning to Hermione she put her arm around her and said softly, “You better get ready to save the day again. It seems your wizards can never stay out of trouble long. Hurry now so I have a day and time to reschedule this shindig.” She gently nudged Hermione toward the door to rest of the house. Nodding Hermione moved quickly to change her clothes. 

As the door closed behind Hermione, Severus cleared his throat. “I don’t know how long we have to find an antidote but I’m guessing about two days. It is a variant of a poison that Hermione cracked recently. I know this is going to be hard for her but I also know that she is better keeping busy than sitting here worrying.” He looked at the group in front of him and waited for a response. 

It was Mr. Granger that spoke up and said, “I know you will look after her. She is not a sit and does nothing kind of person, she has to take action. Just make sure she at least tries to eat and get some rest.” He sounded resigned. 

The door opened and Hermione walked in. She had on a black scoop neck tee with black jeans and black dragon hide boots. Her hair was back an elastic band.   
Severus thought she looked ready for hunting Deatheaters instead of lab work. He should have realized that the minute the antidote was ready she would go hunting for Nott. He would have to handle that when the time came. 

Seventeen grueling hours later both Severus and Hermione were still standing over cauldrons trying to find the last component. They had tried everything either one could think of. The rest of the potions team had been sent for some much needed rest. “Hermione you need to get at least a nap. You can’t think reasonably if you have been up for almost two days.” Severus said for the millionth time. The answer was the same, “No”. 

A tea tray with sandwiches and fruit appeared on Hermione’s desk. The pair walked over and looked at the note that accompanied the tray. “You have to eat. Take a minute and sit down, the answer will come to you. Love, Sarah”

Shrugging Hermione sat down and began to pour tea for them both. They ate the sandwiches in silence. As they finished Hermione lifted a hand to the single rose in a vase on the tray. It was a yellow rose, Sarah’s signature rose. Hermione was trying to remember what her Aunt had said about it being a hybrid of several varieties. “Severus, didn’t Sarah say that a Potions Master once begged her to let him have part of this plant to use for research?” 

Looking as if the proverbial light had gone off over his head he answered, “Yes she did.” Grabbing the rose he headed for the nearest cauldron. He carefully clipped the center stamen that contained the most pollen. He added the pollen to the cauldron. The diagnostic wand began to vibrate and hum. A cheer was heard echoing down the halls of the Department of Mysteries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Hermione and Severus wasted no time getting the antidote to St. Mungo’s. They started with Harry because he seemed the most affected. After just a few minutes they could see the effects of the poison begin to subside. When the effects lessened they brought him out of the magical sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. “I see the two of you have saved the day again” he croaked. Hermione smiled and gave him some water. Severus just smirked and moved to the next bed. 

Hermione wanted to ask to awaken Draco next but she knew that she couldn’t play favorites. She also knew that when he awoke she would want hold him and talk to him. 

They worked their way along the row of beds administering the antidote to each person and then watching for adverse reactions. When Draco opened his eyes and smiled at her she wanted to jump for joy. Instead she settled for giving him a light kiss and telling him she missed him. 

All of the victims seemed to respond to the antidote immediately. They would all have to stay a day more for more treatment. Hermione made her goodbyes and kissed Draco one more time before she and Severus returned to his office. 

They finished all the reports and paperwork. There was always so much paperwork. Of course Hermione loved paperwork so Severus left a lot of it to her. As the last piece of paper was signed and sent on its official way the pair agreed to meet at the Manor for dinner. 

Hermione stepped into the library at the Manor and was greeted by her mother and aunt. “You look shattered pumpkin. Sit down and tell us everything” her mother said. She found herself being led to the couch and a teacup put into her hands. 

“We found the antidote. It was the rose you sent with tea that did it. We needed the pollen from it. Everyone is making a full recovery so far. It will take a day or two to repair all the muscle damage from the convulsions. Severus will be here for dinner in a couple of hours. I’m going to rest for a while” she said with a small smile. Standing she gave each woman a kiss on the cheek and left the room. 

She got to Draco’s room and looked around. It didn’t seem right to be in here while he was still in the hospital. She took off her clothes and lay down on his side of the bed. The pillow smelled like him, the herbal scent of his shampoo mixed with his spicy cologne. She snuggled into his pillow and fell immediately asleep. 

An hour and a half later her alarm woke her up. It was time to get ready for dinner. She stumbled into the shower feeling as if her limbs weighed a ton. The water perked her up a bit and she began to think about the next steps in the investigation. 

It seemed to Hermione that Nott was targeting members of the Order. She needed to find him before he struck again. How to find him? ‘Hmmm, time to help myself to the Malfoy library’ she thought. Quickly she dressed and headed off to do what she does best, research.

Severus found her there an hour later. He would have missed her entirely if she had not exclaimed, “I found it!” He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw her at the top of the ladder beginning to descend at an alarming speed. “Carefully” he warned. 

Ignoring him entirely she jumped off three steps from the bottom. “I’ve found a spell to track Nott!” Hermione ran to Severus shoving the open book into his hands. She nervously fidgeted from foot to foot as he read the page indicated. 

“Do settle down I can not concentrate with you looking like a Pigmy Puff on sugar” he drawled. Realizing he was correct she seated herself on a chair and waited for his next comment. She didn’t have long to wait. 

“Do you realize what you have found? This tells us how to track anyone by their magical signature. Not their wand or magic use but their latent magical traces. We can find him no matter where he goes. Hermione this is brilliant.” Snape looked like a proud father. His protégé had rediscovered an important spell that had been forgotten for decades.

Maybe cataloging the Malfoy library would be a good project for her after the wedding. He knew she would in the public eye too much at first to do any real covert work. Yes, that would be her first assignment outside of the lab. 

Sarah called them in for dinner. The pair felt better than they had in days. Dinner was a happy affair with lots of wedding plans being discussed. Afterwards Hermione stopped Severus in the hall after everyone else had gone into the library for after dinner drinks and more conversation.

“When do we go hunting?” she asked. She definitely wanted to go along on this one. The witch wanted to be the one to take Nott down. 

Severus knew this was one hunting trip she would go on one way or another. Sighing he said, “I don’t think you can separate you’re personal feelings from your professional responsibilities on this one.” 

“Give me a chance to prove that I can. I won’t kill him if I don’t have to. I would much rather watch him be kissed by the Dementors or a nice long stay in Azkaban.” Hermione was determined to go after him but ranting and raving would not be professional. She knew she had to make it just business.

Severus knew keeping her out of the hunt would be a losing battle but he wanted to remind her that it was part of her job not a personal vendetta. “Ok, but if you make this at all personal I will assign you to the lab and take you off field work forever.” 

“Thank you, I won’t disappoint you,” the witch promised. She loved the research but after spending so much time with Harry and Ron she wasn’t ready to give up the adventure just yet. Maybe that was why so many of her friends became Quidditch players and Aurors. They craved the adrenaline rush as well.

The next morning Hermione checked on Draco early. He and everyone else were doing fine. They could all go home later that night. She told him she had a busy day and would see him at home later. After a goodbye kiss she flooed to Severus’ office for the morning briefing. 

She found the entire team assembled and ready to plan the attack. It seemed they would go in at dusk. The spell indicated that the Deatheaters were in an abandoned monastery in the countryside. They would be going in with a team of Aurors. In all about thirty people would be in the group. 

After hours of planning the assault the group broke up to prepare for the battle. Hermione left for the Manor to get ready. Severus would meet her there later. 

At the Manor Hermione pulled out a heavily warded trunk from her closet. It was the only thing Ivy did not unpack. She opened it to reveal a suit that looked like something a high-tech cat burglar would wear. The black spandex looking suit covered her from the turtleneck collar to her toes. It reflected no light and was protection against a lot of hexes and curses. She laid it out on the bed. In the bathroom she took her shower careful to use nothing with a scent. She couldn’t have a potential target smell her too soon. After showering she braided her hair in one long braid.

Returning to the bedroom she put on the suit. Going to the trunk she pulled out a belt that had small loops along the length of it. Into each loop she put shrunken potion vials. She counted out the healing potions, polyjuice, various antidotes, blood replenishing potions, and veritaserum.

Returning to the trunk again she pulled on a pair of black dragon hide boots with thin soles. She added silver throwing knives in each boot. She reached in again to pull out a shoulder holster and a muggle handgun. She put them on and adjusted the holster for a quick cross draw. She strapped quick draw wrist sheaths on each arm for her wands. The last item to go on was a long black leather duster that flared behind her as she walked.

Two minutes before Severus was due to arrive she entered the library. Her aunt and parents were in the guest house so they would not see the strange pair. Severus stepped through the fire place exactly on time. He was dressed precisely the same as the witch was. They looked like very dangerous bookends. Severus raised one eyebrow and Hermione nodded. He held out a pebble and Hermione covered his hand with hers and they portkeyed to the prearranged meeting spot. 

The pair landed easily in the center of their strike team. Wasting no time and with very few words the witches and wizards took their positions. From their surveillance team who had been here most of the day they knew that Deatheaters had been slowly going into the old monastery all day. They hoped it meant a meeting so that they could capture as many as possible. 

The team approached the building from several directions and found no traps for wards that they couldn’t get around easily. Snape’s people were the advanced scouts. They moved silently and efficiently through the neglected gardens. Only two sentries were discovered and they were easily dispatched and portkeyed back to the ministry where Aurors were waiting for them. 

Team Snape met near the front door and proceeded to silently take down the wards. Once the doors were open they moved through followed by the Aurors. It was easy to tell where the Deatheaters were by the noise. They had a revel going on. The festivities were being held in the main chapel. It was probably the only room big enough for everyone. 

Severus and Hermione spotted the steps that would undoubtedly lead to the choir loft. Hermione and two Unspeakables took to the stairs. They heard the sentry before they saw him. He was laughing at something going on down below. Colin moved past Hermione to come up behind the sentry and silently stun him. A portkey was pressed into his hand and he was transported to the ministry. 

Steven motioned to the two narrow walkways that ran the entire length of the long room on either side of the choir loft. Hermione began to silently creep down the right side as Steven moved down the left. They both blended into the shadows and were nearly invisible. Colin stayed in the loft to guard the stairs. 

Hermione had just made it the end of the walkway and was looking down on the spot where the pulpit had once been when she heard the rest of her companions burst through the main doors. She didn’t look in that direction but watched the people below her instead. Theo Nott and four others she did not recognize were just rising from their chairs. She and Steven both let loose a volley of spells into the five people below them. Three dropped instantly. 

Theo turned to look up at her and other wizard turned to look at Steven. The entire room was a blaze of spells firing in all directions. The Deatheaters were hitting each other in their confusion. None of the four near the pulpit saw any of that. They were so concentrated on dodging each others spells that the rest of the room was just a hum in the background. 

Steven and Hermione both jumped from the walkway at the same time. They each landed feet first into their opponent’s chest knocking them to the ground. They were almost a mirror image of each other as they magically bound the two Deatheaters and turned to the rest of the room. They both had wands in each hand and were casting hexes and curses in a constant stream from both left and right. They both moved and dodged around the raised area in a deadly dance. 

It seemed forever before the spell fire died down and she could see Severus making his way to them downing Deatheaters as he went. She continued picking off the few Deatheaters that were left. It had been a total rout. Apparently most of them had been partying all day and were too drunk to put up a good fight. 

Hermione and Steven were standing at the edge of the raised platform awaiting orders from Severus. “Good job” Severus said looking up at the pair. Hermione saw his eyes start to widen and felt a tug on her braid. Without conscious thought she dropped to the floor on her bottom, turning and drawing her muggle gun at the same time. Her shot rang out at the same time as Colin’s from the choir loft. Hermione’s bullet hit Theo in the chest and Colin’s took him in the forehead. Hermione found herself covered in blood and thicker things that she did not want think about. 

As she sat on the floor in a moment of shock the only thing she could think of was ‘How had he broken her binding spell?”. Turning wide, over dilated eyes to Severus she said, “I have to work on that spell. Mistakes like that will get someone killed” before shock took over and everything went pear shaped for a few minutes. Distantly she heard Severus laugh.

Two months later she and Draco were on a sandy beach enjoying a well deserved honeymoon. As they sat on the sand looking out over the azure blue waters of the Caribbean the door to one of the cabins behind them closed. They could hear two people padding across the sand. Severus and Sarah took the pair of chairs on their right. The foursome sat quietly watching the swells come in. 

Soon the quiet was broken by the sound of wave runners roaring into the cove. Severus quietly drawled, “Potter never learned the fine art of relaxing did he?”

Draco answered, “No, but that looks like fun,” as he stood up. Hermione followed him to the third pair of newly weds. Harry jumped off his wave runner allowing Draco and Hermione to jump on and roar off into the surf. Draco looked like a kid in a candy store and Hermione was on the back hanging on for dear life. 

Sarah stood up and said, “Come on, it’s just like a Harley but on water” and left to claim the one Ginny had ridden. Severus followed intent on driving. He sped off with a whoop and Sarah laughing holding on to him.

Harry and Ginny waived goodbye from the beach. Turning, the two walked over to the abandoned beach chairs and sat down. Harry looked over to Ginny and said, “I told you we would get the beach to ourselves.”

The End.


End file.
